1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle front structure.
2. Description of Related Art
As for a vehicle front portion, there has been known a structure in which an impact is absorbed at the time of an offset collision of a vehicle (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-195261 (JP 2008-195261 A), Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-068313 (JP 2011-068313 A), Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-119537 (JP 2005-119537 A)). For example, in JP 2008-195261 A, air bags are provided in respective facing portions of a bumper reinforcement and a side sill with respect to a front wheel, and the air bags are activated at the time of an offset collision of a vehicle, so that an input load in the collision is efficiently transmitted to a vehicle rear side.
However, there is room for improvement from a viewpoint of restraining a movement stroke of the front wheel when a load is applied to the front wheel diagonally rearward toward an inner side in a vehicle width direction.